Mirela Gunari
Appearance Mirela's appearance differed very little from most female's of her species. The short fur covering her body was more of a red-orange tinted gray than the males slate gray fur, and she had a vibrant mane of fiery red orange hair that she often wore in ornate braids. Her nose-beak was slightly less pronounced than that of a males as well. Mirela had several piercings in both ears. She stood at a fair height of 5'6" and had a very lithe shape. Her attire varied between the practical clothing one would find on a spacer and other much more ornate dresses. Personality History Plamen and Mirela grew up with their family in the seedy parts of the Smugglers Moon of Nar Shadaa. It wasn't their home planet but during the hard and dark times of the rise of the Galactic Empire, it was one of the few places that the nomadic Ryn could find solace from persecution and still manage to scramble together a decent living. Plamen and Mirela's entire family was killed in what was called a tragic accident by the holo net. They never had found out exactly what had caused the starship to crash into the surface of the planet, but it didn't much matter to the two teens. Plamen, then approximately 18-20 years old and his sister Mirela who was almost a decade his junior, were suddenly very alone. Growing up on the rough planet of Nar Shadaa did have its advantages, however. The two were very streetwise and well versed in the ways of the scoundrel. They soon found work and passage off of the system on a Smuggling ship called the Sand Panther. They traveled with the Panther for several years before the Captain of the vessel slipped up and attracted the attention of the powerful Galactic Empire and was arrested along with most of the crew. The Ryn siblings managed to avoid being captured, and due to their nomadic nature and the lack of any real public records regarding their existence, no bounties or warrants were ever issued for them. With years of knowledge and experience now under their belts but no credits to show for it, the pair needed to find a way to make some money. They needed a ship. And due largely to an astronomically improbable series of events, they found themselves in possession of a heavily modified YT-1930 Freighter that was formerly the prized possession of a Tintinna Pirate Captain by the name of Burcha-yet. The Pirate Captain had fallen victim to absolutely horrendous bad luck, or so he believed. In reality, the Captains very own Astromech droid, R3-I7, had cleverly orchestrated the Captains downfall. The droid had been in the Captains possession for several years and was badly mistreated by the entire Pirate crew. Until it managed to finally undo the restraining bolt and rewrite several of its restrictive programs. The little droid then set about systematically sabotaging the ship and its crew until finally entering into a showdown with the Tintinna himself. I7 managed to battle the Captain and force him into one of the ships escape pods and then jettison it into space. The droid then somehow brought the transport down for an unauthorized landing where Plamen and Mirela happened upon it. After some testy negotiations the three of them entered into a mutual agreement and the ship became the Mira Tsera, and the Gunari Smuggling Empire was born. Clan History The Gunari clan of the Ryn peoples found itself caught up within the Ruusan campaign and only managed to escape destruction by allying itself with a fighting force of Echani, who agreed to provide refuge for the clan on their home planet of Eshanis. There the clan recovered from the hardships it survived during the Ruusan Campaign and in the process of rebuilding itself it absorbed much of the Echani culture. Once restrengthened the clan parted ways with the Echani, thanking them greatly for their generosity and returned to its nomadic ways. Though the Gunari was forever changed by the Echani's influences and passed down the ways of the Echani through the generations. As was the nature of the Ryn, the clan dispersed throughout the galaxy at large over time, and only gathered en mass in times of great galactic conflict. The last of these such gatherings occurred during the Clone Wars, and it found the clan once again nearly devastated by a Separatist led attack. Shattered, the few surviving families of the clan found themselves scattered without hope of reconnection and the once great Gunari clan was effectively destroyed. Category:Vague